


I'll Make You Forget

by sratsome_jack



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sratsome_jack/pseuds/sratsome_jack
Summary: When Sian was challenged to make Loghain Mac Tir forget his broken heart, it was a bet she couldn't turn down, and hers was an offer he couldn't refuse.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I'll Make You Forget

Gwaren may have been retaken by the rebel forces but that didn’t mean that Sian wasn’t busy. Soldiers were coming to the Smithy with all sorts of broken armor and weapons that needed fixing or replacing altogether. As she was working away on a new set of gauntlets, she heard a thud on the table next to her.

She looked up to see Commander Loghain standing over his broken breastplate. He looked somewhat embarrassed at the fact that he was bringing this armor to be fixed yet again.

“Same as always?” she asked, glancing over at the armor. She almost smiled at the sight of the all too familiar crack in the metal.

Loghain nodded. “Just patch it up like you usually do.”

Sian laughed. “You know if I didn’t know any better, I might think you kept breaking it just to get my attention.”

Loghain sneered. “Just fix it.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll get it done by tomorrow,” she said, still smiling.

As Loghain walked away, Sian took the breastplate and put it over with all of the other broken things she had lying on the table nearby.

The other smith, Oliver, glanced over at her as she did so. “The way you tease the Commander, one might think you’re the one trying to get his attention.”

“You’ve got to be joking,” Sian scoffed, amused. “you know me, I’m always taking the piss out of everyone.”

“So, you’ve never even thought about… y’know?” Oliver asked, disbelieving.

Sian thought about it for a second as she headed back to her forge. “Well, if he asked, I guess I wouldn’t say no. He is quite a good looking man.”

“Not that he’d ever ask,” Oliver chuckled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sian exclaimed, somewhat offended.

“I just mean I doubt he’d ever want you to, y’know, do anything with him,” Oliver explained. “you do well enough with the sailors, but Commander Loghain? Really?”

“You want to fuckin’ bet?” Sian retorted. “I’ll remind you I’ve managed to pull a few lieutenants in my time.”

“I’ll take the easy coin,” Oliver said.

“It’s not gonna be nearly as easy as you think,” Sian assured him.

As she worked on Loghain’s armor, Sian began to strategize on how she was going to win this bet. She was normally confident in her ability to get any man to bed with her, if she wanted to but Loghain could present a new challenge. One she was beginning to look forward to.

That night, she wandered into the tavern as she did most nights, to meet up with Oliver and some of the other craftspeople who had made their home in Gwaren. However, that night she had made it there before any of them. As she made her way up to the bar to order herself a drink, she found none other than Commander Loghain sitting alone at the bar, drinking. _Too easy,_ she thought, smirking.

She grabbed a spot next to him and ordered herself a drink.

“Your armor’s ready,” she said to him. “you can come get it tomorrow.”

Loghain grunted. “Right,” he said, giving her a nod. “Thanks.”

“I’m surprised to see you here,” she said. “I’m here quite a lot and I’ve never seen you drop by.”

Loghain just shrugged, taking another drink, refusing to make eye contact. “Just felt like a drink,” he said.

Apparently, he was going to be harder to crack than she had anticipated. She was used to him being somewhat guarded, but he had never been this closed off or unwilling to talk.

“Is there something wrong?” Sian asked, “have I said something to offend you?”

Loghain sighed and put his drink down with a thud. “I’m just not in the mood for talking, alright.”

This was not going to work, not now at least. “Enjoy your drink then. Don’t forget to pick up your armor.”

With that Sian walked away to go find a table. It appeared that in the time she had been talking to Loghain, her friends had shown up and found one already.

“Alright, pay up,” Oliver said, a devious smirk on his face.

Sian rolled her eyes. “Come on, Oli!” she said, “I only gave it one shot and besides, he’s in a bad mood tonight. I’m sure I can get him when he’s not!”

“Now you’re just making excuses,” Oliver teased, leaning back in his chair. “Just admit it, you’ve finally found a man you can’t get to sleep with you.”

“No, I haven’t,” Sian retorted, taking her seat, “I will make it happen, just you watch.”

“Not likely,” Mariam, one of the seamstresses chimed in, from behind her mug of ale.

“And why is that?” Sian demanded.

“Word is he’s all torn up about Lady Rowan,” Mariam explained. “Doubt he’s looking for anyone else.”

A devious smile appeared on Sian’s face. Maybe this wasn’t such an impossible task after all. “I’m not paying you a copper, Oli.”

She quickly got up and made her way back over to the bar toward Loghain. She knew all about how to deal with a man who’d had his heart broken. This was a jig she had danced many times before.

She could see him sigh as she approached him again. He’d be changing his tune soon enough.

“Didn’t I tell you that I wasn’t in the mood for talking,” he huffed, refusing to make eye contact with her.

“I know why you’re not in a good mood,” Sian said. “and I think I might be able to help.”

He sighed. “I don’t want your help, just leave me be.”

“I’m just saying, I’m quite good at mending broken hearts,” she teased, “or at least making men forget about what’s giving them that broken heart, for a night.”

A smirk appeared on Loghain’s face. “So, the rumours are true then.”

“I’m not sure, what have you heard?” She knew exactly what he had heard. Her reputation was not unknown to her.

Loghain laughed, this was the first time she’d seen him somewhat smile today, or maybe ever for that matter. “That you’ll throw yourself at any man in sight.”

“Only the ones I want,” she said, flirtatiously.

“From what I’ve heard, you’re not exactly picky,” Loghain replied.

“Just because I’ve had many lovers doesn’t mean I’m not picky,” Sian told him, “the amount of men I’ve rejected is far higher than the amount I’ve bedded.”

“I supposed I should be flattered then,” Loghain said, somewhat sarcastically.

“You probably should be,” Sian said, “at least let me have a few drinks with you.”

“Fine,” he agreed, though somewhat reluctant, “but don’t think you’re getting anywhere.”

“That, Commander, is entirely up to you.”

As they drank, Loghain began to loosen up at bit. The man could hold his liquor quite well but she could see the walls start to come down. She even began to catch him smiling here and there as they talked.

He wasn’t sure if it was just the ale but Loghain was starting to actually consider Sian’s earlier proposition. He had come to the tavern that night to drink away the pain of having to forget Rowan but Sian was doing a better job of distracting him from that pain than ale ever could. She was nice to be around, he had to give her that much. She didn’t treat him like he was some hero, the way others did. She talked to him the way she would her friends. Loghain sometimes missed being treated that way, before the rebellion.

Not to mention that she was quite striking to look at. She had let her long auburn locks hang down, a change from her usual messy braid that she wore at the smithy. She had those devious eyes that shrouded her in mystery and intrigue. The woman definitely had confidence, and talent, not unlike Rowan.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind seeing what the fuss is all about,” he said to her.

“Whatever do you mean?” she asked, though she clearly had some idea.

“I mean, why don’t you meet me at the manor, and you make good on that offer to make me forget,” he explained.

A sly smile formed on Sian’s face. “Of course,” she said, “you go on ahead, and I’ll be right there.”

“Don’t keep me waiting,” he said, getting up and heading out of the tavern.

Sian was quite proud of herself. She waited for Loghain to exit the tavern before paying her tab and heading back over to her friends.

“Guess what, Oli, you owe me ten silver!” she exclaimed.

“You didn’t!” Oliver replied, shocked. “Prove it.”

“You saw the man leave, where do you think he’s headed?” Sian taunted.

“Alright, alright, go, don’t keep him waiting,” Oliver said, shaking his head, “you’ll have your ten silver tomorrow.”

Sian made her way out of the tavern and over to the manor. She found herself starting to feel almost nervous. After putting in some effort to make this happen and promising to help Loghain forget about his broken heart, she had really built herself up. Hopefully, this encounter would not disappoint.

She found Loghain waiting just outside of Gwaren Manor for her.

“There you are,” he said, “took your sweet time, didn’t you.”

“I promise I’ll make it worth the wait,” she teased.

She allowed him to lead her into Gwaren Manor, toward his chambers. She marvelled at the décor of the place. This was definitely going to be a step up from the dingy alleyways and straw beds that she usually fucked in.

As they entered Loghain’s chambers, Sian began to unlace her boots. She watched Loghain do the same. She threw her boots to the side and began to undo her shirt. Before she could get very far, she felt Loghain’s hand stop her.

“It’s hardly any fun if you take it off yourself,” he said, gently brushing her hand out of the way as he undid the ties on her shirt.

“Are you trying to romance me, Commander?” she asked.

“You don’t ever stop teasing, do you?” he retorted, pulling her shirt up her back slowly.

Sian raised her arms, allowing him to finish taking it off.

“I like to have a bit of fun,” she replied, as she began to feel underneath his shirt.

He quickly took over and removed his own shirt before grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up so her legs fell around his hips. With her legs wrapped around him, she could feel how excited he was.

“Someone’s eager,” she commented.

Before she could do anything else, he had practically thrown her onto her back on the bed. The feel of the luxurious sheets on her bare back made Sian want more.

She let out a soft moan as he began to suck on her collarbone, trailing down to her exposed breasts. Her back arched at the feel of his tongue on her nipple. Noticing that she was enjoying this, Loghain bit down gently, causing Sian to let out a satisfied hum.

She pulled at his hair, begging him for more. Clearly, he knew what this meant as he began to move his hand down toward her breaches, fumbling to untie them. She reached down to assist him, slipping them of and throwing them aside, along with her smalls. He looked up at her with a devious smile as his fingers made their way between her legs.

A delighted hum escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes and lay back, enjoying the feeling of his touch. Her hips bucked up as he massaged her clit. It was definitely nice to be with a man who knew how to treat a woman right. Sian had been with far too many who just rushed on ahead, not bothering to consider her enjoyment.

“I thought I was supposed to be making you forget,” she panted.

“Making you squirm is half the fun,” he countered, slowly slipping his fingers inside her.

She gasped as he entered her. “I never said I minded.”

He watched intently as she writhed in ecstasy. He allowed her to enjoy herself for a little while before removing his fingers and bringing his hands to her thighs to spread her legs. Sian raised her head to see what he was doing. Without saying a word, he lowed his head between her legs and began to run his tongue along her wet folds. He could feel her excitement as her hips pushed against him. Grabbing her legs to steady himself, delving in harder and deeper. He could hear her cursing softly under her breath and felt her legs tremble as he did so.

Without warning she sat herself up and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him back. An indication that it was his turn to receive.

He happily obliged, rolling over to let her straddle him. She positioned herself over him, making sure he got a good look at her naked body before she began to undo his breeches. Effortlessly, she slid them off and threw them aside with hers. She did the same with his smallclothes, making sure that nothing was in the way.

She made sure not to break eye contact as she lowered herself to take him in her mouth. Slowly she brought her tongue up his shaft, teasing him. She heard a faint sigh come out of him as she repeated the action a few times. She could see that he was eager for more, but she wasn’t going to give him too much satisfaction right away. It was more fun to make men wait.

Finally, she took him completely in her mouth, and watched as his eyes rolled back in enjoyment. She lowered her gaze to focus on the task at hand but she felt his body begin to tremble as she moved her head up and down, continuing to lick the shaft as she moved his length in and out of her mouth. She felt his hands come down to grab her hair, begging her to keep going. She took that as encouragement and sped up her movements, feeling him tense up as she did that.

“Maker’s breath woman, you keep doing that and I’m not going to hold out much longer.”

Sian stopped sucking on him and brought her gaze up to meet his. “Get inside me then.”

Loghain wasted no time hoisting himself up and positioning himself behind Sian as she waited eagerly on her hands and knees.

She sighed softly as he grabbed her hips and entered her. His thrusts where hard and steady. Her breathing was becoming heavier with each one. He began to speed up, his firm grip ensuring that she was able to move her hips to keep up.

Her moans became louder as she got closer and closer to the edge. The way he fit inside her was hitting her in all the right places. Listening to his grunts of pleasure, she could only imagine the faces he was making right now. The thought of the man succumbing to the pleasure she gave him only brought her closer to climax. She was so close, and she let him know it.

“That’s right, let me hear you,” he growled, deepening his thrusts.

She couldn’t hold on any longer. She let out a loud moan as his cock hit her core, finally bringing her to orgasm. A wave of pleasure came over her body, so intense she could barely continue to hold herself up as Loghain continued to thrust. Luckily her arms, strong from years at the forge, were able to hold her up for a little while longer. It wasn’t long until she heard him groan her name as he finished inside her, his grip on her hips firm as ever, holding himself inside her as he rode out his climax.

Finally, he pulled himself out and collapsed on his back next to her. She allowed her arms to give out and fell onto her stomach.

“You’re good, I’ll give you that,” Loghain said, still catching his breath.

“I told you I could help,” Sian replied.

The two of them lay in the bed for a short while before Sian began to lift herself off the bed to go find her clothes.

“You don’t have to leave,” Loghain told her.

“I’m not the type to overstay my welcome,” Sian said, looking around the floor for her things.

“What if I wanted you to stay?” he asked.

“Then I’m also not the type to turn down a night in a nice bed,” she responded, making her way back onto the bed.

She lay back down, bringing the soft sheets over her naked body, and began to settle in.

“Still in a bad mood?” she asked, flirtatiously.

A half smile formed on Loghain’s face. “Well I’m definitely feeling better,” he said.

“Told you I was good at making men forget their broken hearts,” she said.

Loghain sighed. “I haven’t quite forgotten, but that was a welcome distraction.”

Sian smiled as turned on her side to face him.

As he looked at Sian, Loghain began to feel an urge to hold her. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because she bore a slight resemblance to Rowan, maybe he was still coming down from a high, or maybe she was just there and he needed someone to be close to.

“Come closer,” he said.

Sian shuffled a bit closer, bringing herself to the edge of the pillow on her side of the bed.

“Closer,” he said, again.

Sian looked at him, confused. “Why?”

“I’d just…I wouldn’t mind having a woman to hold tonight.”

Sian chuckled, as she made her way over to rest her head on his chest.

“Next thing I know you’ll be asking me to marry you,” she joked.

“You say that like I’d be crazy to even think about it.” He didn’t mean it, he knew he didn’t. It was a pitiful attempt to find some way to move on, to find someone, anyone else. Someone to fill the void.

Sian couldn’t help but laugh. “You can’t be serious. I’m not the marrying kind, and I think you know that,” she said. “Even if I was, I couldn’t marry someone who’s still nursing a broken heart. _If_ I were ever to marry, I need someone who wants me, not just someone to fill a vacancy.”

“Sorry,” Loghain said, a hint of shame in his voice, “I didn’t mean to make anything more of this.”

Sian sighed. “A broken heart can make a man do strange things. I won’t hold it against you.”

“If you wanted to go…”

“Actually, I think I’m just getting used to these sheets,” Sian quipped, “I think I’ll stay for tonight.”


End file.
